Hija de la Luna
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Después de que vencieron a Caos, todo transcurre normal para las sailor. Pero los pecados cometidos en el pasado buscan ser pagados, toda acción tiene su reacción ¿Qué esconde la Reina Serenity? ¿Que pasó realmente en el Milenio Plata?
1. Prefacio

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Me inspiré en esta historia un día que escuché la canción "Hijo de la Luna" de Mecano. Es curiosa la historia y no sé si les gustará, se ubica pocos años después de Sailor Star, ya con Galaxia enterrada en un profundo pozo bajo tierra jaja.

Hacia mucho que quería hacer un fic de Sailor Moon, pensé desquitarme haciendo el de "Mujer contra Mujer" pero no me sentí satisfecha. Pensé en un long-fic y así, tras escuchar la canción y ver todas las temporadas, surgió esta idea. Ustedes juzgarán si les gusta o no.

¡Comenten!

* * *

**PREFACIO.**

Sentadas en el sillón más grande de su casa, las cuatro outter tenían miradas confundidas y ligeramente tristes.

-Presiento que la maldad se acerca—dijo Michiru, mientras veía su espejo. En el cristal del poderoso talismán de Neptuno se reflejaba una sombra de color negro.

-De la puerta del tiempo ha salido un enorme temblor—dijo Setsuna. Sus ojos perdidos en el pavor que la acomedía. El tiempo empezaba a cambiar ¿Qué pasaría?

-La energía maligna ha entrado al Sistema Solar—mencionó Hotaru.

-Pronto, tendremos que luchar—dijo Haruka. Y la furia de este echo de pasmó en su mirada.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que Sailor Moon y las demás Scout vencieron a Caos. Cada una seguía su camino y sin darse cuenta las distancias nacieron entre cada guerrera protectora de la tierra.

Amy había entrado en la facultad de medicina, como era su sueño, mientras que Ray había decidido estudiar composición musical. Mina, estaba terminando sus estudios para ser una actriz y cantante famosa mientras que Lita estudiaba Gastronomía con la ilusión de ser una gran chef. En cambio, Serena, curiosamente, había decidido estudiar algo que en la vida las chicas pudieron creer y aún no creían: administración.

Darien había regresado a los Estados Unidos. Dos años habían transcurrido de pura paz y ese día llegaría Darien finalmente a Tokio.

-Serena ha de estar emocionada—dijo Lita.

-Definitivamente, pronto los veremos llegar, muy juntitos, como la hermosa pareja que son—dijo Rey.

-Las cosas han sido tan hermosas—comentó Mina-¿Y si algo malo ocurre precisamente ahora?

-No seas pesimista Mina—le regañó Amy.

-Tienes razón.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Serena estaba en su casa, sus padres y su hermano no estaban y ella le daba el último toque a su escaso maquillaje, en cinco minutos iría al aeropuerto ¡Darien llegaba ese día a Tokio! ¡Finalmente lo vería después de tanto tiempo!

Agarró su bolsa y bajó las escaleras, fue a la sala pues ahí estaban las llaves de su auto.

-¿Cómo estas, princesa?

Las llaves se cayeron al suelo, Serena volteo.

-¿Quién eres?—le preguntó.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas, princesa Serenity?

Serena vio al hombre. Vestía las túnicas de un príncipe y sus ojos azules la miraban con odio. La capa negra era sostenida por un enorme broche en cuyo centro había un símbolo que se le hacía familiar. Fue ese símbolo el que le hizo recordad.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti. Vine por lo que es mío.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Serena gritó llena de pánico. El hombre se le acercó pero ella usó el poder del cristal de plata para apartarlo.

-Si no eres mía… no serás de nadie.

-¡NOO!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Darien bajó del avión y se paró en la terminal. Recogió su equipaje y espero. Serena le había prometido que iría a buscarlo, pero ella no llegaba. Se sentó, estaba dispuesto a esperarla solo por el placer de verla ¡Como la había extrañado! Su espontaneidad, su sonrisa, sus palabras siempre dulces, su jovialidad, su alegría. Tanto tiempo lejos hizo que la extrañara más y más.

Pero Serena no llegaba. El reloj le dijo que habían pasado ya tres horas. Frustrado y dolido, se paró con su maleta y se fue a tomar un taxi que lo llevara a su departamento. ¿Por qué no fue a recogerlo? ¿Acaso ya no lo amaba?

Las chicas estaban en el Crown Center, tomando cada quien cosas diferentes, cuando Amy las calló.

-¡Chicas, miren la televisión!

"_Hace unos pocos minutos se registró una explosión en una vivienda posiblemente causada por la fuga de gas. La casa quedó parcialmente destruida y las dos casas vecinas no sufrieron verdaderos daños. En el interior de la casa se encontraba una mujer cuyos vecinos identificaron como Serena Tsukino, quien esta siendo trasladada al hospital con heridas de alta gravedad…"_

En la televisión se podían ver las imágenes de la casa de Serena, la mitad derrumbada por completo y la otra quemada, con los bomberos tratando de apagar el fuego. Vieron a los paramédicos llevando en la camilla a su amiga, a quien apenas reconocieron.

Darien llegó a su departamento y dejó la maleta en su cuarto. Más tarde la desharía. Se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión, cambiando los canales sin ver realmente nada. Estaba demasiado triste como para ver algo. ¿Porqué su Serena lo había olvidado? No entendía nada.

El canal de noticias le dio la respuesta.

"_La señorita llamada Serena Tsukino ha llegado viva al hospital de la Ciudad Número 10 donde los doctores ya la están atendiendo. La explosión ocurrida en su vivienda le ha dejado heridas graves que tal vez acaben con su vida si no ocurre un milagro…"_

Apagó el televisor y Salió apresurado de su departamento.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

En el hospital los padres de Serena encontraron a todas las chicas y a Darien esperando impacientes las noticias de la salud de Serena. Los doctores se negaban a decirles la magnitud del daño que sufrió ni su estado actual.

Finalmente, un doctor preguntó por los parientes de Serena.

-¿Qué son ustedes de ella?

-Nosotros sus padres—dijeron Kenji e Ikuko.

-Yo su hermano—contestó Sammy.

-Nosotras somos sus amigas—le dijo Rey.

-Y yo su prometido—dijo Darien.

-¡Que de parientes! Bueno… la señorita Serena Tsukino está viva por mero milagro. Curiosamente no sufrió muchas quemaduras, el principal daño fueron los blocks y maderas que la aplastaron. Se rompió cuatro costillas, una pierna, la clavícula y el brazo derecho. Sufrió una intensa hemorragia por una herida en la cabeza. Ese golpe fue el más fuerte de todos y el que la sumió en un estado de profundo coma.

* * *

Ya se que no es la gran cosa, pero es una idea que necesitaba sacar de mi mente, ojalá les guste y me dejen muchos comentarios! ^^

chao!


	2. Capitulo 1

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

95 visitantes, 104 hits, 1 alerta, 1 favorito y 3 comentarios ¡Mucho más de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado para con esta historia!

Definitivamente, muchas gracias, estos resultados me animan demasiado para continuar la historia. Estoy en proceso de escribir el segundo capítulo, los comentarios claro que me animarán e inspirarán más.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

-No puedo creer que me haya olvidado—dijo el hombre de ojos azules y vestimenta de príncipe.

-Su majestad, príncipe Antheus, usted no debe preocuparse por ello—le contestó una hermosa mujer de cabello azul larguísimo y ojos azules.

-Se que ella en el fondo me ama. La princesa de la luna me pertenecía. A mí, no a ese Endimion.

-No debe usted preocuparse por esas cosas, solamente debe enfocarse en destruir la tierra. La princesa es noble y la encargada de proteger el reino terrestre, se casará con usted si con ello evita la destrucción de su hogar.

-¡Pero yo quiero que me ame!

-Y lo hará mi señor. Después de todo, es usted el príncipe más grande y atractivo de la galaxia. Solo debe darle tiempo para que ella recapacite.

-Tienes razón.

-Además, ella no recuerda todo su pasado y ha sido engañada con esa idea de que amaba a Endimion.

-¡Tienes razón!

-Y además, si con eso no es suficiente, la Reina Serenity podría ayudarnos.

-¡Tienes mucha más razón!

-Príncipe mío, al que juro lealtad eterna. Déjeme a mí manejar todo y ser quien destruya la tierra en su nombre.

-Como muestra de lealtad te lo pido. Destruye a las Sailor y a Endimion si es necesario, pero deja a Serenity para mí ¡No quiero ni que tenga el más mínimo rasguño!

-Está bien, pero la princesa está herida.

-Sanará, de eso no hay problema. Yo mismo me encargaré de que sane. Así que no la lastimes.

-Como mi señor lo ordene.

-Alexandra, cuento contigo.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto y con una malévola sonrisa salió del enorme salón real donde el príncipe Antheus permanecía sentado en su trono.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El estado de Serena era un coma profundo del que no parecía querer despertar. Habían pasado ya cinco meses y las heridas y fracturas habían sanado por completo. Pero el coma estaba ahí negándose a desaparecer, Serena seguía sumida en un sueño profundo sin que nada o nadie pudiera despertarla.

La habitación de Serena estaba alegremente decorada con listones y peluches que sus amigas le dejaban día con día cuando la visitaban. Ese día, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru llegaron más temprano y dejaron un muñeco con forma de conejo en la cama.

-La princesa no parece mejorar—dijo Hotaru.

-Esto es horrible—comentó Michiru—un enemigo se acerca y sin la princesa dudo mucho que podamos luchar.

-En eso tienes razón—contestó Haruka—nuestros poderes se han ido debilitando desde que cabeza de bombón entró en este coma. Sin ella, dudo mucho que podamos transformarnos.

-Debemos confiar en que despertará algún día—dijo Setsuna.

-confiemos entonces.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró Darien.

-Veo que han llegado temprano—les dijo.

-así es ¿Cómo has estado, príncipe?—inquirió Hotaru.

-No del todo bien.

-Suponíamos eso.

-¿Dónde están las inners?—preguntó Setsuna.

-ellas vendrán más tarde. Están hablando con Luna y Artemis en el Templo Hikawa.

-Ya veo

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-Si Serena no mejora dudo mucho que podamos luchar contra ese enemigo que mencionas, Luna—dijo Amy.

-Eso lo sé bien, pero habrá que hacer el intento—dijo Luna.

-Después de todo ustedes son las Sailor Scout que deben proteger este mundo—concluyó Artemis.

-Pero sin Serena nuestros poderes son demasiado débiles—dijo Lita.

-Dudo que soportemos una sola batalla—agregó Mina.

-No obstante, debemos de tratar.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Las Outter scout se fueron dejado a Darien solo en la habitación de Serena, el se acercó a su novia y agarró su mano. Estaba algo fría, y no se movía. No podía evitar sentir dolor cada vez que la veía ahí, acostada y en coma, con su cálida luz dormida al igual que ella.

La extrañaba demasiado, era curiosamente en esos momentos cuando más sentía que la amaba. Extrañaba todo de ella, había vuelto a Tokio para verla y cumplir la promesa que le hizo de hacerla su esposa, pero en vez de ello, la encontró en un hospital muy herida y caída en un sueño de difícil despertar.

¿Dónde estás princesa? Pensaba él al verla ¿Dónde estas mi querida princesa? Quería verla, abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Pero eso no podía ser, porque ella no estaba ¿Dónde esta Serena? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras veía su quieto rostro, sin rastro alguno de esa jovialidad que siempre expresaba.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse del dolor que le provocaba no poder verla, no poder sentirla. Y lloró a su lado, como todos los días.

Tras un largo rato, besó la frente de Serena y salió de la alcoba, pues ya casi acababa el horario de visitas. Tuvo que irse a su departamento, que ahora le parecía lúgubre cunado lo comparaba con aquellos dulces recuerdos de cuando Serena lo visitaba, alumbrando el lugar como si ella fuera el mismísimo sol; un sol de alegría y sinceridad.

No se detuvo mucho a pensar, fue para tomarse un baño y el agua de la regadera pareció calmarlo. Volvió a su habitación donde se recostó en la cama y, tras un prolongado insomnio, pudo al fin conciliar algo de sueño.

La alarma sonó, indicándole que el día iniciaba nuevamente; otro día sin Serena. La misma rutina hacia monótona su vida, la poca espontaneidad y júbilo que vivió el chico fue aquellas que Serena traía consigo y su presencia. Ahora sin ella ¿Qué sería de él? Era bastante diferente estar en otro país hablando con ella por teléfono y contestándole sus cartas, que sentarse frente a su cama y verla dormida quizá para siempre. No había punto de comparación.

Por primera vez en toda su vida desde que la conocía, pudo darse cuenta de lo que sería una vida sin Serena a su lado; aquella idea lo tenía atormentado y solo atinaba a rezarle a cada santo que encontraba delante suyo el que la curase, para volver a con ella.

Más sin embargo, no era solamente eso lo que le preocupaba. Dolores de alma y corazón acompañaban dolores de conciencia y físico; hacia varios días que visiones lo atormentaban de día y le robaban las noches, siempre diferentes y a la vez iguales.

Coincidían todas en la presencia de un hombre con vestimenta parecida a la suya, cuando era el príncipe Endimion, cuyo rostro apenas era visible y lo poco que se veía era unos ojos azules como zafiros.

Solo que en unos sueños, ese hombre le hablaba con delicadeza; en otros le reclamaba cosas que jamás recordaba; en otros le tendía la mano para sacarlo de un oscuro pozo y en otros le apuñalaba con una espada ¿Por qué ese hombre parecía apreciarlo y odiarlo a la vez? ¿Qué le hizo él?

Seguidamente, tras ese hombre, alumbraba la luna llena en su apogeo con la Reina Serenity protegiendo al voluble uniformado ¿Acaso la diosa de la luna conocía a ese ser y lo ayudaba? ¿Por qué?

Significara lo que significara el sueño, verdad era que tanto pensar en eso lo tenía hastiado. Darien cayó en el aburrimiento de una monotonía que le irritaba más día con día; la desesperación de no comprender lo que pasaba solamente acrecentaba aquel sentimiento de rabia infinita que se anidó en su interior. Necesitaba mucho a Serena, más de lo que jamás creyó depender de ella.

Por otra parte, las scout no estaban pasando tampoco sus mejores momentos. Ninguna de las inners se sentía bien ni completa desde que su querida amiga y princesa cayó en tan profundo trance. Luna y Artemis temían bastante por la salud de las chicas, y de ellos mismos.

Al caer Serena en ese coma, dejó automáticamente de proyectar esa energía lunar que mantenía activado el poder del Cristal de Plata, y con el, los poderes de todas las Sailor. Tanto Inners como Outters podían sentir sus poderes debilitarse conforme más tiempo pasaba; y Artemis y Luna, que dependían completamente del poder de Serena, estaban igual o peor.

Aún cuando la Luna resplandecía en lo alto del cielo todas las noches, su resplandor se hacía más opaco. Científicos habían mencionado que eso posiblemente se debía a una inhibición de los rayos solares que, al no llegar hacia el plateado astro con la misma intensidad, reflejaban menos luz y la hacían opaca. La verdad, era que su princesa se estaba muriendo y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nadie entendía porqué, si Serena había muerto y reencarnado tantas veces, solo en esta ocasión hasta la Luna en el cielo mostraba el daño que experimentaba el cuerpo de la princesa. Esto se debe, básicamente, a que en esta ocasión no solamente muere cuerpo, si no también esencia, y eso era a lo que Artemis y Luna tenían pánico.

¿Qué o porqué el alma de Serena moría al mismo ritmo de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué el cristal de plata con cada día brillaba menos, al igual que la luna? ¿Por qué las mareas del océano se habían vuelto tan calmas que afectó gran parte de la economía pesquera mundial? ¿Por qué de todas las Sailor Neptune y Mercury se debilitaban más, hasta el punto de desmayarse ocasionalmente en Luna Nueva?

Muchas incógnitas, ninguna respuesta. Justo cuando se cumplieron seis meses de que Serena quedó en coma, empezaron los problemas.

Esa noche, en que la luna llena brillaba con burla a comparación de lo esplendorosa que se veía en el pasado, la energía maligna de un ser ajeno a este mundo apareció repentinamente. Las Sailor Scout se transformaron para ir a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

En el centro de la ciudad, estaba una mujer de cabello azul recogido en una coleta y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, sus ojos también azules miraron retóricamente a las Sailor, antes de emitir una carcajada. Ella, en sus manos, tenía un talismán en forma circular cuyo símbolo combinaba el emblema de la Tierra (que portaba Endimion) y el de la Luna (que llevaba la Princesa Serenity).

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?—inquirió Sailor Mars, mirándola con furia.

-Aunque no les incumbe saber, les diré que me llamo Alexandra—el talismán en su mano brilló con aura negra—He venido para destruir este mundo.

-¡Nunca te lo permitiremos!—Júpiter sonaba firme, pero sus ojos iban de Alexandra al Talismán, dudando de la naturaleza sobrenatural que poseía esa mujer.

-¿Y cómo me detendrán, Sailor tontas?—contestó—Su princesa no está para ayudarlas ¿Podrán solas contra mí?

-¡Contra ti y contra diez más!

Mars le lanzó una saeta llameante, pero el fuego era visiblemente menor que el acostumbrado ataque. Alexandra cubrió con su mano libre un bostezo mientras la saeta se desintegraba al tener contacto con el campo de fuerza que rodeaba su persona.

-Pensé que serían más fuertes ¡Oh, decepción!

El talismán en su mano derecha emitió una onda de energía que golpeó a las cuatro Inners, tumbándolas, no tardaron en pararse, pero ya para ese momento Alexandra estaba encima de ellas, a quince metros de altura, el talismán lanzando potentes rayos a diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

-¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

Los cuatro ataques se combinaron en uno solo, de pura energía que se alzó hacia los cielos en dirección a Alexandra. Pero el campo de fuerza absorbió el atraque y lo reflejó.

Rei, Mina, Amy y Lita miraron boquiabiertas cómo sus propios ataques les eran regresados, más aparte una pequeña cantidad de oscura energía que aumentó el poder de los suyos. El golpe fue espantoso y ellas solo pudieron gritar mientras el cielo por un segundo fue iluminado por la explosión de la cual, ellas estuvieron en su centro.

Luna y Artemis miraron asustados los cuatro cuerpos lastimados, tumbados en una enorme grieta, con los uniformes de marineras casi destrozados. Estaban inconscientes.

-Patético—dijo Alexandra, riéndose—Débiles.

-¡Tierra, Tiembla!

El ataque emergió sin ser esperado, pero para Alexandra no fue molestia alguna. Ella miró aquella bola de energía acercarse con una ecuanimidad tal, que te preguntabas ¿Se asustará con algo esta mujer?

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

-Grito mortal.

Los tres ataques, como los de las Inners, se unificaron, estos con algo más de energía. Pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo, el campo de energía lo absorbió y devolvió. Las Outters, que ya se lo esperaban, consiguieron esquivarlo en parte, pero aún así sufrieron la expansiva fuerza de la explosión que resultó.

Tumbadas, débiles y sin ganas para levantarse, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se pararon más por cuestión de honor que por otra cosa. Encararon a Alexandra, quien igualmente se reía de ellas tres.

-¿Sailor Scout? ¡Si que son débiles!

-¡Vaya! Lo dice quien no ha usado sus poderes, solo los nuestros para atacar.

-Es que aún no las quiero matar.

-Haruka—Michiru puso su mano sobre el hombro de Uranus, conteniéndola—No debemos provocarla, se ve más fuerte que otras.

-Emana gran cantidad de energía—confirmó Setsuna.

Mientras hablaban, Mina pareció reaccionar al fin. Abrió sus ojos y emitió un gemido, por el dolor de su entumido cuerpo. Lentamente y mordiéndose los labios, pudo ponerse de pie; con su mano izquierda sobó el hombro derecho, que le dolía inmensamente.

Miró a sus amigas, aún desmayadas, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, el sonido quedó retenido en su garganta obligándola a toser.

-¡Mina!—habló Artemis, llegando hacia ella—Mina ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué te ha pasado?—inquirió Luna.

-C…chi-cas.

Su voz sonaba ronca, pero era entendible. Se obligó a sonar mejor y adoptó una postura más derecha.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado?

-Han quedado desmayadas.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Diez minutos a lo mucho.

-¡Cuidado!—gritó ella, saltando para esquivar un rayo negro que casi los golpea.

Alexandra río.

-Esto no es una pelea, es más bien un juego.

-¡Juego te daré yo!

Neptune le lanzó otro ataque, esta vez con su espejo, pero el campo era demasiado fuerte como para traspasarlo.

Apartados, Tuxedo Mask estaba al lado de Sailor Saturn. Ambos miraban preocupados la situación.

-Esa mujer es bastante poderosa, sin nuestro poder al máximo nunca podremos vencerla—dijo Hotaru.

-Entiendo.

Darien estaba a punto de saltar, cuando Hotaru puso una mano sobre el brazo del chico.

-¡No, príncipe!—gritó—Esa mujer quiere eso, que usted aparezca. Debemos ante todo protegerlo.

-¿Y no haremos entonces nada para ayudarlas?

-No va a matarlas, estoy segura de eso.

Los dos miraron cuando Haruka cayó al suelo, herida por un rayo negro.

-¡Uranus!

El grito quedó opacado por un gran resplandor, la energía era de color negro con rojo y pronto cubrió toda el área. Las Sailor y Tuxedo Mask quedaron sorprendidos y asustados cuando esa energía les impidió todo movimiento, dejándolos paralizados. En ese instante, las personas comunes que ahí estaban cayeron al suelo desfallecidas; todo ocurrió en un parpadeo y, cuando se percataron, la energía ya no estaba.

Toda volvió al talismán que Alexandra sostenía en sus manos. Ella miró a las Sailor con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Entrenen si no quieren que las mate pronto.

Y dicho esto, desapareció.

Las demás Inners despertaron poco después y, entre todas, comprobaron con horror que aquellas personas no se desmayaron, si no que murieron tras serle arrebatada cada gota de su energía.

Habían fallado. No pudieron proteger a las personas y en la pelea—debían admitirlo—fueron un fiasco ¡Nunca pudieron no hacerle un rasguño! ¡Que humillación!

Pero eso solo comprobó lo que temían: Si Serena no despertaba pronto, no podrían enfrentar al enemigo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Alexandra entró en una habitación, en el centro estaba una enorme piedra negra de cortes finos que simulaban un diamante precioso, colocado cuidadosamente sobre una base adornada. Alexandra introdujo el medallón en la base, y toda la energía del talismán se transfirió al diamante, que la almacenó casi gustoso.

-cuando este diamante quede lleno de energía, podré usarla para aumentar mis poderes y destruir a las Sailor sin que ellas se percaten—sonrió—Y podré demostrarle al príncipe Antheus lo leal que le soy.

-Mi señora—habló una voz masculina a sus espaldas—Dígame ¿Me buscaba?

Ella volteó para verlo.

-¡Dante! Es bueno que al fin llegaras.

-Todo para servirle.

-Me parece bien—contestó—Ahora dime ¿Me prometes lealtad?

-La más absoluta.

-Júramelo.

-se lo juro.

El joven la miró intensamente, era de cabello rojizo con ojos amarillentos, esculpido su cuerpo y de túnicas cafés con anaranjado.

-Sólo por si acaso…-Alexandra alzó la mano y de ella emergió un rayo pequeño de energía que llegó al chico, golpeándolo en el pecho y formándose en él otro talismán idéntico al que usó la mujer en la batalla contra las Sailor—Así podré mantenerte vigilado.

-Me ofende, señora—contestó Dante—Le he demostrado mi lealtad.

-Mejor es prevenir que lamentar-contestó ella.

-Señora mía-continó él-Dígame ¿En qué le puedo servir?

-Ten.

Alexandra le lanzó un pequeño diamante de color negro.

-Quiero que me traigas un poco de energía... pero no cualquiera, quiero la de las Sailor Scout.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado. Opinen, las sugerencias y críticas _constructivas_ son muy buenas y me ayudan para hacer mejor la historia.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

chao!


	3. Capitulo 2

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

No diré gran cosa, salvo que lamento tardar tanto en actualizar y me sigue teniendo sorprendida el recibiento que esta historia ha tenido ¡Eso me tiene muy feliz!

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Amy estaba sentada delante de su escritorio, transcribiendo en un diagrama los apuntes que tomó en clase de anatomía. Comenzó a sentirse mareada cuando anocheció. Incapaz de encontrar una razón, se asomó por la ventana y la pregunta quedó contestada: era luna nueva.

La luna desaparecía definitivamente del firmamento en ese día y ella, Sailor del agua, completamente ligada al astro, sentía su ausencia más que otras sailor. Junto con Neptune, en luna nueva verdaderamente quedaban débiles. Inútilmente trató de seguir estudiando, pues le vino un dolor de cabeza tremendo que no resistió y, tras tomar medicamento, simplemente se recostó.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y el mareo le provocó náuseas. Pero las reprimió y se obligó a dormir. Estaba apenas concibiendo un poco de sueño, cuando una esencia maligna se manifestó cerca de ella.

Penosamente consiguió abrir los ojos, para notar a un hombre esbelto y atractivo parado cerca de ella, con un diamante negro flotando en sus manos, sonriéndole.

-Hola, querida Sailor Scout.

Se sorprendió mucho de que la reconociera. Intentó pararse, fue en vano. Recostada le habló.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Solamente un poco de tu energía ¿Es acaso mucho pedir, mi guerrera?

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Amy gritó y extendió su mano en un intento de lanzarle algún poder, pero nada salió. Se posicionó entonces.

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta de Mercurio!—gritó. Fue otra cosa en vano. Cayó al suelo en golpe duro y sordo sin que algo de magia o energía se desprendiera de su pluma.

-Estás patéticamente debilitada, guerrera—dijo entonces el hombre, parándose delante suyo con altanería—Me llamo Dante, no te haré daño. Solo quiero algo de tu energía.

-¡No!—su voz sonó más débil. Dante sonrió.

-Justo como te quiero.

Se inclinó hacia Amy e hizo resplandecer el diamante negro en sus manos. Éste emitió una onda expansiva de oscura energía que comenzó a recorrer la habitación de la Inner. La energía acuática que desprendía Amy fue atraída por la oscuridad del diamante. El aura celestina que cubría a la Sailor Scout poco a poco fue desplazada hacia una cavidad hueca dentro del diamante.

Fue como si le estuvieran quitando el alma. La sensación era dolorosa y Amy estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera gritar. Tumbada en el suelo, sobre la fría madera, la energía le fue arrebatada gota por gota en un proceso increíblemente espantoso, que la dejó agotada física y emocionalmente.

Quedó desmayada, Dante se paró y miró al diamante negro, en cuyo interior flotaba un poco de energía celestina.

-Bueno, parte de su energía ya está aquí. Faltan las demás.

Miró nuevamente a Amy.

-Si te he dejado con vida es porque más adelante podrás serme útil, así como tus amigas.

Desapareció en el aire, dejando a la chica pálida e inconsciente sobre el suelo. Pasó casi una hora hasta que su madre llegó a la casa y la encontró así.

-Amy, llegué tesoro—abrió la puerta de la alcoba, prendiendo el foco—Quería decirte que… ¡AHH!

Inmediatamente llamó a la ambulancia. Informo del accidente a Rei quien difundió la noticia entre las demás Sailor. Los doctores la llevaron a la clínica, porque su pulso era riesgosamente bajo, casi nulo. Lograron reanimarla y la colocaron en una habitación para observación. No había explicación para su estado.

Las demás chicas no tardaron en llegar. Luna rompió el silencio.

-¿Alguna tiene idea de lo que ocurrió con Amy?

-¡No lo sabemos! Su madre llamó a la ambulancia tras encontrarla así en el suelo de su alcoba.

Mina se acercó y colocó su brazo encima del hombro de Rei, quien en esos momentos estaba llorando.

-Calma. Amy estará bien, ya saben que se desmaya fácilmente en Luna Nueva.

-Pero no a este extremo—Lita sonaba pensativa—Ella se enferma, pero no a este grado. Algo más debió haber ocurrido.

-¿Qué piensas que pudo ser?

-¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea!

-Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor.

El silencio fue espantoso, pesado y difícil de sobrellevar.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Darien?—preguntó Artemis—No lo encontré en su departamento.

Lita miró su reloj.

-Son casi las doce de la noche ¡No puedo creer que siga en el hospital!

-Conociéndolo, es muy capaz—Rei pareció dejar de lado las lágrimas—Ya ves, no ha sido el mismo desde que Serena quedó en coma.

-Ni nosotras.

Una realidad difícil de afrontar.

El doctor salió en esos momentos y dijo que Amy estaba bien. Aseguró que despertaría al día siguiente, si no es que antes. Eso dejó a las Sailor completamente aliviadas quienes, tras un rato más, se fueron a sus casas para dormir tras prometer que volverían al día siguiente para ver a su amiga.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-Esto se pone cada vez peor, Serena—Darien agarró la mano de su novia, mientras la contemplaba en la oscuridad de la habitación—Ahora Amy se ha desmayado y quedó hospitalizada, casi le da un paro cardíaco.

Se inclinó y besó la mano de la rubia, sin apartar ni por un segundo los ojos de su rostro, buscando la más mínima señal de movimiento que indicara su próximo desperar ¡Avivara su esperanza! Pero no hubo nada. Ni un temblor en los labios, cejas, pestañas…. Nada.

-Serena—susurró entre sollozos—Te necesito como nunca antes, amor, por favor debes despertar ¡Te necesitamos!

Lloró nuevamente escondiendo su cara al lado de su amada. Solo Serena en su inconsciencia fue testigo de las lágrimas que el príncipe de la tierra derramó por el dolor y la desesperación que cargaba y ya le era difícil soportar.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Alexandra miraba a través de un portal la conmovedora escena de Darien con Serena. Sentado sobre su trono, el príncipe Antheus miraba de la misma manera que su sirvienta: con burla.

Alexandra río.

-Cursi… patético, usted vale mucho más que ese príncipe, mi señor.

-Eso lo sé, Alexandra. Cuesta creer que es mi pariente.

-Lejano yo diría.

-Sabes que es más cercano de lo que quisiera.

-Mis condolencias.

-Endimion no siempre fue así de sentimental. Ha cambiado, pero reconozco más debilidad en él y deberemos aprovecharla.

-Insisto en que no se apure por eso, señor mío. Yo me encargaré de los detalles.

-Reitero que confío en ti Alexandra, pero por favor mantenme al tanto de la situación.

-Se lo juro. Señor mío ¿Cuándo despertara la princesa?

-Muy pronto, querida. Solo reúne las energías.

-Eso haré.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperas?

Alexandra se inclinó en señal de respeto y salió de la sala de trono. Antheus quedó solo y pensando en cómo destruir a Endimion.

Ajena a esto, Alexandra caminaba hacia la sala donde estaba el inmenso diamante negro.

-Conociendo a Dante tardará un poco en reunir la energía—se dijo a sí misma—Entonces, me adelantaré en algunas cosas.

Sacó el medallón y se lo colgó del cuello, desapareciendo en el aire.

Reapareció flotando sobre las calles de la ciudad número 10, un solitario hombre caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Príncipe Endimion!—lo llamó. Darien alzó la mirada—Es una sorpresa encontrarlo ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Darien adoptó una postura defensiva. Alexandra río.

-No pretendo atacarte, príncipe, solo venía a pasear y os vi.

-No te creo.

-No es mi problema.

Segundos de silencio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya me has hecho esa pregunta.

-Y no la has contestado.

-bueno, como eres listo, te la diré.

Alexandra río de una manera escalofriante, antes de guardar un silencio peor durante el cual miró críticamente a Darien. Sus labios se curvaron en una maléfica sonrisa antes de hablar:

-A ti.

Oscuridad.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Rei se levantó y prontamente tomó un baño de agua caliente. Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, peinándose como de costumbre y poniéndose el primer juego de ropa limpio que sus manos agarraron del armario. Salió apresurada del Templo despidiéndose de su abuelo con la mano y se echó a correr hacia la clínica donde estaba Amy.

Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar pensar en las problemáticas que estaba ocurriendo últimamente. No era posible que estuvieran ocurriendo tantas desgracias. Serena quedaba en coma, Amy estaba desmayada, un enemigo nuevo apareció en la ciudad, sus poderes eran día con día más débiles ¿Por qué pasaba todo esto? ¿Cómo terminarían ellas?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más cuando la presencia de una energía maligna hizo que se concentrara en el hombre delante suyo.

-Sailor Mars ¿Verdad?

Ella retrocedió, sorprendida.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿cómo sabes quién soy?

Miró furtivamente el rededor, la calle estaba sola y agradeció a Dios por eso. El hombre sonrió.

-Me llamo Dante, ya lo debéis saber. Ahora, solo quiero una cosa de ti

El diamante negro brillo en sus manos.

-¡Ni loca!—Rei se puso a la defensiva-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta de Marte!

Se transformó y encaró con la mirada a Dante, éste sonrió.

-Bueno, al menos tú no estás tan débil. No como tu amiga esa Mercury.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sailor Mercury?

-Lo mismo que te haré a ti.

Sailor Mars le lanzó una saeta que un campo de energía negro desvió hacia el cielo. La pelea fue injusta. Rei lanzaba ataque tras ataque sin que ninguno le rozara al menos un cabello a Dante, quien ocasionalmente mandaba rayos de energía que la chica a duras penas podía esquivar.

Uno de esos rayos le golpeó certeramente en el abdomen y la hizo caer a tierra, dolida y débil. Dante se le inclinó con el cristal en manos.

El proceso se repitió.

* * *

Lamento haber hecho el capítulo corto, pero simplemente hacerlos largos se me dificulta increíblemente mucho ¡No me salen! Espero me disculpen y el capítulo les hata agradado.

¡Espero sus comentarios! =)

chao!


	4. Capitulo 3

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Bien abandonado que tenía este fic. Lo lamento a quienes lo siguen, aquí finalmente después de muchísimo tiempo les traigo el capitulo tres. Es muy cortito y de seguro esperaban algo más extenso, pero lamento decirles que de ahora en adelante los episodios no serán tan extensos.

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de la historia y al menos me dejen un bonito comentario ¿Si?

Gracias a: **Princess Mko, serena1614, , mayilu, selene-silk, elia shieldsmoon, y LIZIECASTRO **¡Sus comentarios me animan bastante y espero recibir más!

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Sentía el cuerpo ligeramente entumido y no sabía la razón. Quiso moverse, pero no podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara. Era como si sogas invisibles ataran sus muñecas y tobillos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Abrió los ojos lo más rápido que pudo, y reconoció inmediatamente el lugar.

Era su habitación, oscurecida por la noche.

-Has despertado muy rápido—dijo Alexandra, parándose delante de Darien con una rosa negra en sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Suéltame!—demandó, con furia.

-No te tengo atado—al mirarse comprobó que era cierto—Pero, sí encantado.

Alexandra mostró entonces el medallón que colgaba de su cuello. El emblema que en él estaba grabado le parecía de lo más familiar a Darien, quien no atinaba a recordarlo del todo.

-¿Qué quieres mi señor, esto?—preguntó, mostrándole el circular objeto—No lo tendrás ni ahora ni nunca.

-Más te vale dejarme en libertad.

Alexandra río.

-¿Tú, dándome a mí órdenes? Estás loco, querido.

-¡No tan loco como tú! ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada. Solamente advertirte.

-¿De qué?

Alexandra hizo que del medallón saliera una intensa luz verdosa, que cubrió toda la habitación. Entonces, frente a Darien aparecieron imágenes borrosas que no podía distinguir,

-¿Qué…?

-Robado, pero es un poder muy grande ¿No lo cree, majestad?—dijo su título con burla.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De esto!

Con un movimiento, los pétalos negros de a rosa se dispersaron en un torbellino que pronto llegó a Darien. El chico cerró los ojos cuando el viento se hizo tan negro como la flor, abriendo los ojos sólo cuando escuchó una voz suave y dulce, con la que llevaba soñando bastante tiempo.

_-¿Y por qué no, mi princesa?—decía un sujeto, completamente desconocido para Darien. Vestía una armadura que le parecía ligeramente familiar._

_-¿Y por que sí, príncipe?—contestaba Serena, con ese blanco vestido que la distinguía como princesa del Milenio de Plata, en el lejano pasado._

_-Veo que sois bastante lista, mi señora—dijo, juguetón._

_-¡No, soltadme!—respondió Serenity entre risas, mientras aquel príncipe la sujetaba por la cintura para hacerla dar miles de vueltas. _

_-¡Hasta que pidáis perdón!_

_-¡No!_

_-Tú lo habéis querido._

_Y la tumbó con suavidad en el césped, con flores, donde le hizo unas pocas cosquillas. Eso, antes de acercar lentamente su boca a la de ella._

-¡NO!—gritó Darien, saliendo de esa pesadilla para caer de golpe a la realidad.

-Mi príncipe de pacotilla, antes de irme, quiero decirte una sola cosa—habló Alexandra con firmeza—Eso no era un sueño, si no un recuerdo muy profundo de tu subconsciente.

Y dicho esto, los pétalos negros se esfumaron así de rápido como desapareció la enviada del enemigo. Darien, entonces, recuperó el control de su cuerpo y consiguió pararse. Sudaba mucho por los celos intensos que destrozaban su interior, a pesar de ser un sueño, no por eso dejaba de verse condenadamente real.

-No pienses en esas cosas—se reprendió a sí mismo.

La luna desapareció cuando el sol hizo su entrada por el horizonte.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Tanto Inners como Outters se enteraron pronto de que Rei había caído en el mismo estado de inconsciencia que Amy. Lo doctores permanecían desconcertados al no encontrar explicación alguna a su intensa debilidad. No era posible extraer la energía de cada célula en el cuerpo humano, simplemente esa tecnología aún no existía ¿Entonces, cómo era que precisamente eso le hicieron a las dos jovencitas que, además, eran amigas?

La policía comenzó a sospechar. Pero eran simples niñas y dudaban de que estuvieran involucradas en asuntos mayores. A distancia las espiaban, ninguna de había percatado aún de eso.

Darien no le contó a nadie sobre ese encuentro que tuvo con la mujer esa, Alexandra. Las Sailor decidieron reunirse ahora en el parque de la ciudad número diez, en vista de que el Templo Hikawa se había quedado sin sacerdotisa por tiempo indefinido.

-Siento que las cosas se nos están saliendo de control—admitió Mina, con rostro serio y pensativa expresión. Estaba recargada en el respaldo de una banquita, con los brazos cruzados y bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-No lo podemos negar, y lo peor es que no sabemos ni tenemos idea de lo que está pasando—concordó Lita, mirando a las demás scout que parecían sopesar algo.

-Setsuna—habló Haruka—¿No tienes alguna información que puedas darnos?

-Para serles franca—respondió la mujer—No sé tampoco lo que está pasando. No recuerdo que algo como esto sucediera y la puerta del tiempo ha tenido fuertes temblores últimamente.

-¿Se ha afectado Tokio de Cristal?—preguntó Darien preocupado.

-No, para nada. Por eso es más extraño.

Michiru se movió sentándose en la banca al lado de Haruka, suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

-Mercury y Mars están inconscientes, la princesa ha estado en coma desde hace mucho tiempo y nuestros poderes van disminuyendo día con día. Este panorama no nos brinda ninguna ayuda.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos Michiru—la voz de Lita sonaba contenida, malhumorada como estaba eso solo empeoraba su genio. La delicada mano de Hotaru se posó sobre la de Júpiter y con una sonrisa le calmó.

-No debemos en estos momentos ser pesimistas—habló la menor de todas—Debemos mantenernos unidas si queremos vencer a este nuevo enemigo. Ahora es cuando más nos necesitan nuestras amigas.

-Tiene razón—Mina abrió los ojos y bajó los brazos—Pero no por eso resulta ser algo sencillo.

-Las cosas últimamente no lo han sido—Luna y Artemis, que habían presenciado todo sin decir ni pío, finalmente dieron su punto de vista:-Pero tómenlo como una experiencia nueva para fortalecerse, chicas. Ya saben que siempre resulta todo bien.

El ambiente se aligeró un poco pero no demasiado. Las Sailor estaban demasiado angustiadas y tensas como para relajarse lo suficiente. Sentían al enemigo pisándole los talones y ellas sin el poder ni la confianza suficiente para hacerle frente.

-Iré para ver a Serena.—dijo Darien, yéndose a paso lento sin esperar respuesta por parte de las demás.

-Pobre Darien—dijo Mina.

-El príncipe es quien más ha sufrido con todo.

La silueta del chico desapareció a lo lejos, pasaban minutos sin que nadie rompiera aquella esfera de silencio. Que, sin embargo, cedió cuando un estruendoso rayo cayó cerca de ellas y las tumbó en diferentes direcciones. Las personas que estaban en el parque gritaron de miedo y pronto el desorden y pánico invadió el lugar.

-¡El enemigo!—gritó Lita, parándose y escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto, donde gritó con todas sus fuerzas—¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter, transformación!

Simultáneamente, más gritos opacados por el barullo se dejaron oír. Cada uno llamando a un planeta diferente, emitiendo una luz distinta y creándose bajo la energía de diferentes influencias.

Alexandra miraba todo desde lo más alto de un edificio y sonrió creídamente cuando los pequeños hologramas en su aparato de mano le revelaron las identidades secretas de las Sailor Scout. Provocarlas había sido muy fácil y las cámaras ocultas le dieron toda la información que ocupaba en esos momentos ¡Pero que tontas eran las Sailor de ese tiempo! Recordaba vagamente que en el pasado eran mejores.

Satisfecha, con un simple movimiento de mano dejó que cinco poderosos rayos de energía oscura golpearan el exacto lugar donde estaban cinco de las guerreras scout. Las explosiones fueron intensas y crearon una gruesa cortina de polvo donde pudo ocultarse sin que nadie la viera.

-¡Es una trampa!—gritó Sailor Uranus—Tengan mucho cuidado.

Tanteaba el lugar, buscando formas conocidas, pero nada estaba a su alcance.

Sin embargo, todas pusieron sus sentidos al máximo cuando escucharon la inconfundible voz de Michiru soltar un alarido de dolor.

-¡NO!—gritaron las Scout, pero era demasiado tarde.

El grito se extendió para finalmente desaparecer, y con él, una ventisca de fuertes vientos disipó el polvo. Michiru, vistiendo su uniforme de colegiala, estaba pálida y tumbada sobre la acera de la plaza. Delante suyo una hermosa mujer sostenía en sus manos un diamante negro que brillaba en color azulado.

-Me tienen muy decepcionada—dijo la mujer—Esperaba más de las famosas Sailor Scout. Tal parece que son unas debiluchas sin poder real.

-¿A quien llamas debilucha, cobarde? ¡Valiente forma de atacarnos a nuestras espaldas!

-resultaría menos humillante que verles los rostros cuando caigan vencidas a mis pies ¿No?—contestó irónica.

-¡Tierra, Tiembla!—gritó Uranus, llena de furia. Pero su ataque fue fácilmente esquivado por Alexandra.

-¡Grito, Mortal!

-¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Los ataques se hicieron uno y la poderosa energía se acerco peligrosamente a su enemiga. Pero Alexandra no movió ni un dedo. La barrera de energía que se alzó frente a ella no sufrió ni un raspón cuando el ataque de las Sailor rebotó en ella. Las Scout tuvieron entonces que escapar de sus propios ataques, devueltos con mayor fuerza, pero la explosión fue demasiado fuerte como para salir ilesas.

-Mi consejo es que entrenen—dijo Alexandra, mientras miraba a las heridas Sailors-me gustaría al menos tener una pelea decente con ustedes antes de mandarlas al otro mundo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Darien había pasado buena parte de la tarde sentado al lado de Serena. Verla le consolaba, aunque también le dolía. Era espantoso ver en una inconsciencia plena al ser que siempre estaba riendo, jugando y desbordando una energía llena de jovialidad y bondad.

Viéndola, sintió algo de paz. Pero la tranquilidad desapareció cuando la puerta se abrió de manera abrupta, revelando a una llorosa Mina.

-¡Darien, algo malo ha pasado!—dijo, a lo que el chico se apresuró en salir de la habitación y quedarse en el pasillo con Mina.

-¿Qué pasa, Mina?

-¡Es Michiru!

-¿Qué tiene?

-Está igual que Amy y Rei.

-¿Qué?

Explicó sin muchos detalles la breve pelea que tuvieron en el parque y cómo Sailor Neptune había sido atacada por sorpresa, cayendo en ese lamentable estado del que tanto temían.

-Esto no es ya nada bueno.

Los dos siguieron hablando, sin saber siquiera que aquella rubia postrada en la cama llevaba todos esos meses de coma escuchando cada una de las conversaciones que habían tenido con ella. Serena sabía lo que estaba pasando y luchaba afanosamente por moverse, por tratar de ayudarlas, pero conforme más tiempo pasaba más difícil le era interactuar con el ambiente.

La puerta se cerró, mientras Darien y Mina fueron a ver a las tres scout que estaban desmayadas. Al borde de la muerte. Entonces, sin que nadie viera o supiera, una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Serena. Lloraba silenciosamente por el dolor de sus amigas y saberse inútil ¡Quería ayudarlas! Pero ¿Cómo?

Bueno, corrección, el príncipe Antheus sí la miró.

-Mi pequeña princesa, sabes bien cuál es la solución a vuestro problema ¿Verdad?

_No._ Respondió susurrante la voz de Serena, entre pensamientos.

-Como desees, querida. Disfruta entonces la silenciosa muerte de tus amigas.

_¡No!_

Pero nadie, más que estas dos personas, sabían acerca de esas conversaciones, del verdadero estado de Serena y las Scout, y el panorama futuro que se avecinaba.


	5. Capitulo 4

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTOS FICS.

¡Hola! han de querer matarme por todo lo que tardé en subir el capítulo. Salvo pedirles una disculpa, no sé que más decirles... ¡GRACIAS! por seguir leyendo el fic.

Revisión de comentarios:

**Shun2007:** gracias, espero te siga gustando de aquí en adelante.

**Serena1614:** trataré

**princessttarsandy:** gracias por opinar así y lamento mucho hacerte esperar, pero las musas estan tan flojas de un tiempo para acá...

**Selene-silk:** completamente de acuerdo con tu apreciasión.

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

El enorme jardín se expandía sin límites. Flores de diversos colores, tamaños y formas perfumaban el aire y daban al ambiente una fragancia que cualquiera anhelaría tener. El sol brillaba sin causar demasiado calor y un lago cercano otorgaba brisas frescas para deleite de la única persona presente.

Aquel pequeño paraíso, con árboles llenos de pájaros cantando alegres y pastos más verdes que ningún otro en la galaxia, era donde Serena se encontraba sentada y viendo la bella naturaleza que le rodeaba sin alegría. Su rostro entristecido solo revelaba el dolor que albergaba en su interior.

En las manos, Serena sostenía una rosa color roja y acariciaba suavemente sus pétalos. Era un gesto de ternura que a veces le sacaba lágrimas sin proponérselo. Sopló el viento, su rubio cabello se movió a su compás así como el blanco vestido de princesa que llevaba puesto. La princesa de la luna.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas permanecer aquí, mi princesa?—preguntó Antheus, apareciendo detrás de ella y ensombreciendo el sol. Las flores se marchitaron e hicieron negras como el pasto, no hubo luz y el lago se secó. Todo quedó destruido por la oscuridad y maldad que emanaba el príncipe.

-Hasta que sepa cómo salir—respondió hosca.

-Puedes hacerlo si aceptas mi propuesta—dijo suplicante y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Serena. Ella se paró y alejó de él rápidamente.

-¡Nunca lo haré!—gritó llena de rabia—Jamás podrás comprender las razones que me obligan a hacerlo, Antheus.

-Las comprendo muy bien Serenity—habló con rabia contenida—Sé que Endimion te ha lavado el cerebro ¡Lo comprendo mejor que tú!

-¡No sabes nada, Antheus! ¿Y qué vienes a hacer aquí? Tú debiste…

-¿Morir, a eso te refieres? ¿Tanto te desagrada que siga vivo?

-¡Me molesta por las cosas que haces, no por nada más!

-Claro, claro, como tú digas. De cualquier forma no sé para qué me preocupo. No podrás salir de aquí.

Escupió las palabras con odio antes de que una ráfaga de aire negro lo envolviera e hiciera desaparecer. Tras su partida, el claro volvió a ser como era antes, todo hermosura. Serena miró al sol brillar y lloró silenciosamente. Antheus tenía toda la razón, ella no podía salir de ese jardín que ahora era su prisión.

_Pero_… se puso a pensar. Y una idea espléndida cruzó por su mente.

Darien había batallado para concebir el sueño esa noche, pero ahora le costaba creer que seguía dormido. Enfrente suyo unas inmensas colinas verdes forradas con flores le ofrecían el mejor de todos los panoramas. Era un lugar demasiado bello para ser verdad. Repentinamente, sintió nostalgia ¿Cómo hubiera sonreído Serena al ver ese lugar tan hermoso?

Las flores se entristecieron y perdieron parte de su color, tornándose el césped claro a un verde oscuro. El miró ese cambio más que asombrado, sin comprender porqué de repente el sol se escondió tras las nubes.

-Aquí el clima se adecúa a los sentimientos de quienes lo habitan—explicó una voz que había extrañado con horrores esos días.

Se volteó y encontró a Serena, vestida de princesa, sonriéndole con dulzura. Apenas la vio corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con desesperación, estrechándola contra su pecho para sentirla lo más cerca posible. La felicidad era demasiada y no encontraba manera de explicarle lo bastante que la había extrañado.

-Darien—lo llamó. Y fue suficiente para él.

La besó. Sintió un júbilo indescriptible cuando sus labios se movieron junto a los de ella en una danza deliciosa y llena de los más puros sentimientos. Serena puso sus manos tras el cuello de Darien y el la abrazó por la cintura acariciando suavemente la espalda de su novia. La había extrañado mucho y se deleitó como nunca antes en un beso más que perfecto.

Pero Serena tenía prisa. Y renuente debió apartarlos.

-Darien, necesito decirte algo—explicó.

-Serena, no sabes cuando te he extrañado—quiso besarla de nuevo, pero ella colocó su dedo sobre los labios de su amado y con la mirada suplicó que la escuchara. Confundido, asintió.

-El Príncipe Antheus es su verdadero enemigo y mucho más fuerte de lo que creen.—dijo—Solo me busca a mí y me tiene atrapada aquí, despertar del coma es casi imposible amor. Trataré, pero no garantizo nada.

-Serena ¿Qué…?

-Escúchame. Deben de tener mucho cuidado, está jugando con ustedes. Dile a Luna que coloque el cristal de plata al lado de mi cama en el hospital y que nunca lo quiten de ahí ¡Nunca! ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Y dime lo que está pasando. Aún cuando parece que estoy dormida, escucho todo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Serena le dio una flor roja y siguió hablando:

-Con esta flor podré ver lo que la rosa vea. Por favor, mantenla siempre contigo para saber lo que ocurre ¿Si?

-Como digas amor.

-Te amo Darien.

-Y yo a ti mi pincesa.

-Te amo…

Apenas se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, cuando sonó la alarma del despertador.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Darien se levantó exaltado sobre su cama y apagó el despertador con pereza, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el colchón. _Fue tan real_. Pensó ¡Aún podía sentir el sabor de Serena sobre sus labios, su calidez entre sus brazos! Qué cruel era su mente mandándole esos sueños.

Tras un largo rato divagando su mente, se paró de la cama. Entonces, al suelo cayó una hermosa flor roja con unas espinas tan pequeñas que ni molestaban. Darien la miró sorprendido y se inclinó para recogerla con sumo cuidado.

-No fue un sueño—susurró, tocando sus pétalos y aspirando el suave aroma de la flor. Entonces, pudo ver un ligero resplandor que emergió como polvo dorado unos cuantos segundos de los pétalos rojos, y desaparecieron en el aire.—No hay duda de que es mágica.

La colocó sobre el taburete y fue al baño para asearse y cambiarse las ropas por unas limpias. Metió la flor en su bolsillo dentro del saco y desayunó algo ligero antes de salir apurado al hospital.

¿Debía hablar con las chicas de lo acontecido esa noche? Serena había sido muy clara con su advertencia. Y considerando lo crítico de la situación, mejor era obedecerla.

La primera habitación que visitó en el hospital fue lógicamente la de su novia. Serena estaba ahí, dormida, muy diferente a la que vio en el sueño entre alegre y preocupada.

_-Y dime lo que está pasando. Aún cuando parece que estoy dormida, escucho todo._

Le había dicho. Acercó la pequeña silla al lado de la camilla y sacó la rosa del saco, poniéndola encima de la mesita en un ángulo donde los pétalos apuntaban hacia la cama. Darien entonces agarró su mano y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Me crees que aún me cuesta creer que todo la noche anterior fue real? Quisiera que el momento se detuviera justo en ese jardín, contigo en mis brazos—se echó a reír—Recuerdo que antes yo me mofaba seguidamente de los chicos cursis que hablaban cosas como éstas; y ahora soy yo el que no calla de decir tonterías románticas.

Mantuvo un silencio sepulcral que duró casi los cinco minutos.

-Siempre me decían que no era demasiado atento contigo, que tú te la pasabas mimándome y tratándome cariñosa sin que yo te respondiera de la misma forma—siguió hablando, ahora pensativo y ligeramente triste—No les prestaba atención. Pensaba que nuestra relación así iba bien. Tú eras la que me sacaba de mis aburridas monotonías y yo era el que te hacía sentar cabeza en las situaciones serias. Sólo que ahora, me doy cuenta, darnos ese papel exclusivo a cada uno era un error.

Como si buscara las palabras adecuadas, apretó la mano de Serena en las suyas antes de seguir hablando.

-Nada me costaba darte más seguido abrazos o invitarte a citas más seguido. Casi siempre venías a mi departamento en las tardes ¿Y cuándo iba yo a tu casa? Los picnics tú los organizabas. Ahora que lo pienso mejor me la pasaba sentado esperando a que llegaras siempre con esa sonrisa, raras ocasiones iba yo a buscarte y es que contigo siempre a mi lado, no se notaba tu ausencia. Ahora aquí me tienes, sin faltar a nuestra cita diaria y deseando como jamás en la vida un milagro para poderte ver a los ojos de nuevo y escucharte reír.

Darien estaba expresando cada uno de sus sentimientos con gran intensidad y por eso sentía esa necesidad de escuchar las palabras de Serena respondiéndole. Palabras que no llegarían simplemente porque los labios de su amada seguían condenados a no poderse mover.

Pero, la chica encontró una manera de responderle. Y es que esa bella rosa rojiza comenzó a brillar intensamente en color dorado con dejo de plateado, captando la mirada ya cristalina del chico e impidiendo que llorara. Se paró para sujetar la planta en sus manos y entonces, como cálida brisa, el brillo lo cubrió brindándole una paz idéntica a la que lo invadía en aquellas tardes caminando por la plaza al lado de su chica.

Era la calidez de Serena, esos sentimientos tan nobles dentro suyo que la hacían especial y otorgaban a quienes la rodeaban momentos inolvidables. Darien supo entonces que a pesar de todo, Serena estaba con él, apoyándolo invisiblemente en sus desdichas más recientes. Y jamás se iría de su lado. Ni la enfermedad la detendría para animarlo.

Dejó la rosa en el mismo lugar cuando comenzó a disminuir el brillo. Se acercó a su bella durmiente y le susurró al oído.

-Espero que puedas sentir esto.

Y, sin que nadie los viera, la besó en los labios. Lento, despacio, no había respuesta alguna ni movimiento por parte de Serena, pero esos labios seguían siendo cálidos y tenían el mismo sabor que recordaba, el mismo del sueño. Se separó de ella y después, aún sentado en la silla, siguió charlando trivialidades hasta que concluyeron dos horas. Debía irse y hablar con las Sailors antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Encontró a las Sailors reunidas en la misma habitación donde estaban Rei, Michiru y Amy. Tenía grandes cosas que decirles.

-¿Dónde está luna?—fue lo primero que preguntó después de saludarlas.

-Ella está con Artemis, creo que fueron a ver a Serena.—le respondió Mina.

-Necesito hablar con ella, y con ustedes.

-¿De qué?—dijo Lita, acercándose a él con expresión curiosa.

-Anoche tuve un sueño con Serena.

Y así, comenzó a explicarles sin muchos detalles el encuentro entre él y la scout de la luna. Nadie faltó a su explicación, salvo Luna. Apenas Haruka iba a hacerle unas preguntas sobre la princesa, cuando un sonido captó su atención.

-¿C-chi…cas?

Los rostros quedaron marcados con impresión, rígidas, una por una las Sailor tanto Inners como Outters voltearon hacia la camilla. Ahí, aún recostada y con expresión cansada, estaba Amy. Sus ojos abiertos buscaban a sus amigas con desesperación.

-Amy ¿de verdad eres tú?—la emoción en la voz de Mina la hizo más aguda de lo que de por sí era. La camilla no demoró en ser completamente rodeada.

-¿Eh?... ¿Mina?... claro que soy yo… ¿Quién más… sería?—respondió, y el esfuerzo empleado era notorio.

-¡Amy te extrañamos tanto!—Lita lloraba de felicidad y trató de abrazarla, pero recordó entonces que estaban dentro de un hospital y Amy bajo estricta vigilancia.

-Debemos llamar a un médico—dijo la prudente de Haruka.

Setsuna se acercó a la Sailor del agua y le tomó la mano con una sonrisa.

-Nos alegra que al fin estés bien.

-Gracias.

El doctor, llamado por Haruka y Darien, no demoró más de dos minutos en llegar y mandó de inmediato desalojar la habitación. Tras unas pruebas rutinarias declaró a Amy en fuera de todo peligro pero decidió dejarla dos días más para observar su estado. No rechistó ante la recomendación médica y simplemente se sentó sobre el colchón mirando a Michiru y Rei, aún dormidas y en la misma recámara que ella.

-¿Crees que puedan despertar?—preguntó.

-Desde luego.

En eso, Luna apareció con Artemis y se le acercó a Darien.

-¿Me buscabas, Darien? Estábamos con Serena y apenas regresamos.

-Si. Necesito un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Podrías prestarme el Cristal de Plata?

La gata guardó un sepulcral silencio, meditando antes de contestar.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Los dedos de Serena aún estaban encima de sus labios, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de recordar el exacto momento en que Darien la besó. Claro que pudo sentirlo y hasta verlo, le dio inmenso coraje ser incapaz de responderle como hubiese deseado.

Sin embargo, la sensación seguía ahí. Y las miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago como cada vez que la besaba no cesaban su movimiento. Las flores del jardín eran brillantes y todo lo perfumaban, tan alegre estaba ahora la Princesa de la Luna. _Solo tú puedes ponerme así_. Pensaba, con el rostro de Darien nítido en sus recuerdos.

Entonces, sintió una energía poderosa influir por su cuerpo y propiciarle más poder del que había sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo. Se concentró en su pecho y en su frente. Tentada a liberarla, Serena debió reprimirse.

_Cumplió con su parte._ Dejó que la energía se concentrara en su interior. Almacenándola para cuando la ocupara. _Pronto, muy pronto, si las cosas salen bien, nos veremos mi amado Darien._

* * *

Como verán, ahora Serena aparecerá más seguido y las sailors comenzaran a actuar rápidamente. Se está aproximando el momento en que connozcan a su verdadero enemigo y las razones por las cuales están atacando la tierra.

Cualquier comentario o crítica que me dejen es bien recibido y me ayuda para mejorar :)

chao!


End file.
